OOC and Nightmares: Nami's Side
by fmdevil
Summary: A prequel to my original OOC and Nightmares. Centers around Nami, and takes place directly after the crew leaves Thriller Bark. Contains some spoilers for Thriller Bark Arc, and fluff, rated T just to be safe.


Hello, long time no hear from me. For those of you who have been wondering where I've been, we'll just say that I've been busy(I know it's a lame excuse, but it's the best one I've got). I've been dying to write something, and wanted to get started on a multi-chap, but every time I sat down at the computer screen to write/type the words just wouldn't come out. So to try and get myself inspired again, I decided to write/type this.

This is a prequel to my OOC and Nightmares, it takes place directly after Thriller Bark. I hope you enjoy.

For the record, I don't own One Piece.

**OOC and Nightmares: Nami's Side**

The nightmare of Thriller Bark was over, and the Straw-hats could finally resume their voyage. It was a quiet day on the Thousand Sunny, not the eerie quiet that had surrounded Thriller Bark, but a peaceful quiet that just seemed to relax the soul.

One such soul was Nami, who had chosen to enjoy this relaxing time by sunbathing on the lawn deck in a orange and white striped bikini. As she let the suns warm rays wash over her, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift towards her and her fellow crewmates' recent adventure. An adventure that had left several of them chasing after their own shadows, a horde of undead and rather whacky zombies, an impromptu wedding that she was the unwilling bride, and the addition of a walking-talking-pervert-skeleton to their already crazy crew.

But as their last adventure came to a close, they were also left with some unanswered questions. The first being: How did they all seem to survive the onslaught of Kuma the Tyrant? And second was: How did the crews' first-mate end up in the dismal shape they had found him in? It was the second question that bothered her the most, because even if she wouldn't admit it out right, she had become quite fond of the stubborn swordsman, and it was tearing at her entire being not knowing how he could have got so close to death while the rest of them were mainly just sore. She had a feeling that besides Zoro, a couple of her crewmates knew the real reason, but finding a way for any of them to tell her was another challenge in it own.

But before she would be able to conceive a way to convince the truth out of them, she was torn from her thoughts as the quiet day was interrupted by the sounds of cannon fire. '_Should have known that wouldn't last_' she thought to herself as she quickly jumped from her lawn chair to prepare for battle. '_These bastards are going to pay for interrupting my me time._'

She was quite surprised to find herself standing on the lawn deck with the Clima-tact already in hand, and her bikini gone, only to be replaced by a white tank-top and a pair of short jean-shorts. '_When did I change clothes and get my weapon?_'

She had no time to dwell on the matter though, as she looked up to find herself staring at a group of six marines with their rifles all barreled down on her. '_How did they get on the ship without anyone noticing?_' She stood frozen, trying desperately to command her body to move, but to no avail. All she could do is watch as the marines, with disgusting sneers across their faces, simultaneously pulled their triggers. She clenched her teeth, and closed her eyes at the sound of the black powder exploding from their barrels, and anticipated the searing pain from the musket balls ripping into her flesh…

…But the pain never came. As she slowly opened her eyes to see why, her eyes were met by the familiar broad back that was clad in a white shirt and green haramaki. Feeling a newfound sense of relief, she was about to make a comment about him taking his time when she heard a strange dripping sound. She followed the sound to the ground which was quickly becoming stained with the color red, the site caused overwhelming feelings of fear and terror to overtake her fine features.

She stared , wide eyed, as the man in front of her slowly turned to face her. Her fears were confirmed as she came into eye contact with the mans chest and abdomen, which were now riddled with holes. The once white shirt and green haramaki were now covered in his blood, staining them red. She stood speechless as he only looked at her with a sad smile before dropping his swords, which hit the deck with a clatter, and falling forward towards her. Her body reacted out on it's own, catching him, and using all her strength to let him down gently so his back was on the deck and his head was in her lap.

He laid there staring up at her as she desperately tried to scream for help, but the more she tried to scream, the more she noticed nothing was coming out. Her efforts were stopped when she felt his hand reach up to cup her face, bringing her attention back to him. She sat motionless as she saw his lips move to tell her something, though she couldn't hear the words, she was able to make them out by the movement of his lips.

"I love you, Nami." Those were the words he spoke as his eyes closed and his body went limp. Nami quickly grabbed both to this shoulders and started to shake his body, when she got no response, she merely shook harder. Realizing it was futile to continue the shaking, she let the frustration over take her as she let out a ear piercing scream…

-0-0-0-0-

… "Zooorrrrooo!" Nami sprung from her laying position in her bed as her voice finally broke free, she sat inhaling deep breaths as she desperately tried to hold back the tears. She scanned her surroundings to find herself in the women's quarters, with a very concerned, as well as confused Robin staring at her.

Robin quickly put her book that she was reading down, and made her way towards the younger woman. "Nami-san, is something wrong?" The raven-haired woman asked as she sat on the edge of Nami's bed.

The orange-haired girl continued to scan the room to get her bearings, as well as to figure out the answer to Robin's question. But no answers came to mind, only another question. "Where's Zoro?" Nami quickly asked Robin with concern on her face.

"Kenshi-san?" The archeologist inquired. "He was on the lawn deck last I saw."

"You guys left him on deck?" Nami asked with an accusing tone. Robin didn't know how to respond to the younger woman, instead she could only give the orange-haired girl a confused, questioning look.

Before Nami knew what she was doing, her body moved on it's own. She threw her covers off of herself, and quickly jumped out of her bed. She crossed the room to the doorway, not even bothering to put on any more clothing than the oversized night-shirt and underwear that she was already wearing, she then proceeded to exit the room while Robin watched quietly.

Exiting the room, she stood on the beck just outside the women's quarters and searched the lawn deck for sings of life. On the other side of the lawn deck, under the tree near the slide, she noticed a pair of boots barely visible by the moon light. She hesitatingly made her way down the stairs, approaching the tree to find the figure of her nakama sprawled out on ground, lying motionlessly with bandages covering his entire upper body. His body was still, and deathly silent. She kneeled down beside him, slightly hovering over him as she covered her mouth with her hand to fight back the tears and whimpers that were trying to escape her.

As she sat there in the quiet, her mind raced with a thousand thoughts, but as quickly as the thoughts were coming, she was taken out of them when she thought she heard a noise come from the man laying before her. She held her breath and leaned in over him, but she heard nothing more. She let herself fall forward, and her head land on his chest with her face looking towards his feet, as she clenched her teeth together and balled her fist to not let her frustration be voiced. Her ears started to ring, and her head started to spin, and just before she finally let the tears flow… she heard a thump.

She quickly stopped everything she was doing, all movement, all thoughts, everything, so that she could listen for the sound she thought she had heard. Thump… there it was again, thump… and another one with many more to follow. She let out large breath that she hadn't realized she was holding as she listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat. '_Baka,_' she inwardly scolded herself '_it was just a dream, your worrying over nothing._'

She stayed like that for several moments, reveling in the sound of his strong, soothing heartbeat, as well the movement of his chest from his lungs taking in air. She could feel her eyes start to get heavy, and her mind starting to fade away as sleep started to take over. When suddenly, his breathing stopped. Her eyes snapped open and concern washed over her face, '_what's going on, why did he stop breathing?_' She found herself trying to bury her head deeper into his chest, so she could listen closely to see if she could figure out what was wrong. She noticed his heartbeat start to increase, and his body start to get warm. She turned her head to face his to see if he was having trouble breathing, but what she found was an even bigger shock. She found his eyes opened wide and staring directly into hers.

"Ahh!" She screeched as she jumped back, startled by the man. "What the hell Zoro? Why didn't you say something if you were awake?"

"Me? You're the one using my chest as a pillow. Shouldn't I be asking you what the hell?" He retorted back, as he sat up to look eye level with her.

"It's not like that baka. I was checking to see if you were still alive."

"And why would you do that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because I had…" She stopped herself from confessing about her dream, she wasn't sure how he would respond, so she decided to continue with "…because Chopper asked us to check on you every now and then. You scared the hell out of all of us on Thriller Bark." It wasn't a complete lie, Chopper was quite concerned with Zoro's health after they left Thriller Bark, and had asked the crew to make sure Zoro was fine if they passed him at night, but he had never expected Nami to do so.

"Well I'm fine. Now leave me alone so I can go back to sleep." He said as he laid back down, closing his eyes.

Nami stayed in her position, staring at the man laying in front of her. She sat quietly recalling the dream, remembering the part right before she awoke. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do so, but she found herself voicing the question "Heh Zoro, is there anything you would ever feel like confessing to me?"

"Like what?" He asked with an annoyed tone, opening only one eye to look at the expression on her face.

"Like something you'd want me to know. Like if you knew you weren't going to be around, or something."

Zoro laid silent as he pondered her question. In truth there were some things that he would want to tell each of the crew if he knew he wasn't going to be around, even the cook, and especially Nami. What he didn't like about her question though, was the way she asked it made it seem like he was going to die tomorrow, '_like hell, I ain't going anywhere_' he thought. Closing his eye again, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders and responded "Not really."

"Fine. Be that way." Nami scoffed at the man as she stood up and started walking back across the deck, but before she made it to the stairs she turned around to face the man once again. "I hope you realize that if you die before paying me back the debt you owe, I'm tripling it."

Leaning his head up to look at her. "Tch, like it would matter. I'd be dead."

"Yeah, but I would split it up and make the rest of the crew pay it instead." She said with a wicked smile on her lips. "It wouldn't be honorable to burden others with your debt would it?"

"That's low! Even for you witch!" He hollered at her from his position only to see an inquisitive look on her face. "Fine, I wont die without dragging you to hell with me first. Happy now?"

With a smile on her face she responded "Wouldn't have it any other way." as she headed up the stairs, leaving Zoro to lay his head back down on the grass, mumbling something about damned devil women.

As she made her way up the stairs, she found Robin standing in the doorway of the women's quarters with an amused smile on her face. "Did you get the answers to the questions that were bothering you, Nami-san?" The older woman asked her as she approached.

Nami took a final look back at Zoro, before turning to Robin and responding "Not all of them. But it's okay. There's always more time." She then followed the other woman into the room, closing the door behind them.

**-End-**

**Author Note: This idea came to me while I was writing the first OOC and Nightmares. It's a little shorter than the rest of the stories I've been writing, but it's all I'm inspired to do right now. As always, tell me what you think, constructive criticism always welcome -fmdevil-**


End file.
